


Tug-of-War

by Shockcakes



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Competitive sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of pre-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Mao Mao (regretfully) reminisces about his younger days with Tanya Keys.





	Tug-of-War

**Author's Note:**

> When will Parker Simmons stop me for bastardizing his creative property
> 
> Anyway uhhh here's sex

Night patrols were more soothing than Mao Mao gave credit for.

More often than not, the streets of Pure Heart Valley were far less active once the sun went down. Given that a grand majority of the Sweetie Pies were no less comparable to hyperactive children, Mao Mao wouldn’t be surprised if their collective body clocks rendered them unable to stay up past 9 PM.

Not counting Pinky after the third night in a row Mao Mao caught him getting stuck in a drain pipe for no reason beyond wanting to agitate someone.

Even so, Mao Mao knew better.

Crime never slept.

But no curfew existed that could curb justice.

He just wished Badgerclops and Adorabat were around to join him.

The term ‘night patrol’ was nowhere to found in Badgerclops’ dictionary. To somehow convince him to join Mao Mao on his rounds would’ve been a fool’s errand. Adorabat would’ve been more eager to tag along but naturally, her internal body clock would’ve have allowed her to take two steps without nodding off. He wouldn’t have had the heart to disturb her slumber.

Mao Mao couldn’t complain (much). It was his duty as both deputy and proclaimed protector of the valley.

He strode through the main plaza, his keen eyes on the hunt for any misdemeanors in progress and such. His backtracking was entirely on purpose. No sense in giving wrongdoers the idea that he doesn’t patrol the same place twice.

Or seven times.

The kingdom was by far a huge region but Mao Mao had since become familiar with every seedy nook and cranny the region had to offer. Justice was inescapable. Inexorable, if you will.

If there was a nocturnal beast hoping to take advantage of the kingdom’s lack of defense, Mao Mao was there.

Assassins targeting the king as part of political warfare? Mao Mao was _there_.

The Sky Pirates taking the kingdom by surprise at the dead of night? Above their capabilities if anything, but _Mao Mao was there_.

If the recognizable figure of a certain bounty-hunting raccoon dog came into view, _Mao Mao was_-

“Waitaminute…HEY!!”

-doing a mental double-take.

The figure wasn’t even startled. It turned to him slowly, confirming Mao Mao’s suspicions from the glint of a pair of turquoise eyes. The last thing he heard before giving chase was a familiar teasing chuckle.

Like the wind, he made chase.

_No_. It couldn’t have been her. He hadn’t heard from her in months. Not since she came to collect the bounty on Badgerclops’s head. Regardless, she stuck her claim in the lawless reaches of the land. Mao Mao made it clear that Pure Heart Valley was his territory and he wasn’t going to let it spiral into another seedy playground.

Such is the duty for law-upholding officers such as him.

His ears followed her echoing laughter through the rooftops. The figure certainly moved like her; there were few that managed to keep up with his agility as she could – if _really _he had to compare.

Mao Mao tracked her down, reaching a dead end at an alleyway. That certainly didn’t add up. She’d never willingly corner herself.

Unless…

“Well hello there, Mittens.”

Her breath was warm against his neck and somehow, he still ended up getting chills.

“_Tanya Keys_.”

To no one’s surprise, she had the same trickster stare that she always gave, like she knew something that you didn’t. Mao Mao suddenly felt the urge to close his cape.

She flashed him a toothy grin, punctuated with a pair of sharp teeth. Similar to that of a bear trap. “You sound so happy to see me.”

“I’m not!” He huffed, before actually recalling the specifics of their last meeting. “Wait, well I’m not-_not_ happy to-look would you just-“ her grin widened, much to his frustration. “What, dare I ask, are you doing back here? Run out of hydra eggs to _illegally_ snack on?”

“Oh no worries, I’ve had my fill of those,” Tanya pretended not to notice that eyebrow twitch. “I’m actually in town for other reasons?”

She gave a suggestive wink, confident that he would piece together her meaning.

“…What, you got some _other_ bounty to collect here? Pinky? Camille? Clark Lockjaw? I always had a feeling that little seal guy had something to hide.”

That confidence crashed and burned faster than she would’ve thought.

“Sheesh Mittens, you haven’t really changed that much have you?” The tanuki circled around him in nonchalance. “I can understand being such a stuffed shirt but I would’ve thought you’d have grown out of your dense phase.”

His brows furrowed in disbelief. “Wha-_dense_?! Who’s dense?!” He stammered. “If anything I’m…clear! Transparent, if you will!”

“Oh yes, obviously I’m mistaken.”

Tanya half expected him to misread her snip as he often would during their earlier years. Nostalgia coaxed a chuckle out of her.

Mao Mao didn’t share the same humor. “Did you just come here to insult me? To further make light of my sheriff duties?”

Her grin softened to a smirk.

“Do you remember when we were traveling together?”

He raised an eyebrow. It was…unexpected for her to bring up their teen years, venturing the lands looking to make names for themselves. Mao Mao hated to admit that he had rather fond memories of those times; being a wide-eyed newcomer hero and looking up to her daring devil-may-care attitude. Heaven forbid _she_ found that out.

“Y-yes? Why?”

A finger daintily trailed down his shoulder as she walked as if she were sizing him up. “Remember when we were dumb teens-“

“I wasn’t dumb.”

She gave an incredulous look, preparing to rebut before deciding not to. Humbleness was far from his stronger traits. “-_naïve _teens. Naïve, hormone-addled teens. No parents. No _supervision_. Aaaaall to themselves and…curious?”

Like the shade of his armor, Mao Mao flashed bright red. A horde of memories he had buried deep within his subconscious had resurfaced, unlocked by just one sentence. His face scrunched, suddenly unable to glance at Tanya’s deviant grin.

“I…don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ha!” She leaned close, uncomfortably close yet his body’s first instinct wasn’t to push her away. A finger sought to fiddle with his feline ears before being swatted off. “You mean you don’t remember those nights we shared?”

A slight line of dark scarlet trailed from Mao Mao’s nose as more and more images pieced together in his mind. Soft moments of tender, inexperienced hands exploring new and unexplored sensations. Sloppy yet passionate. They never broke past surface-level touching, he was certain.

“N-nonsense!” He stubbornly kept the façade no matter how much it began to fall apart. “A true hero doesn’t dabble in such d-debauchery!” The alleyway was starting to feel smaller than it should’ve been. He attempted putting some distance between him and the persistent temptress.

“Really now?”

But she was far more adept at trapping prey than he realized.

“Because I _was_ feeling a bit nostalgic for those days. Oh well.” When she turned away, Mao Mao felt the oddest sensation of relief…and neediness. “I suppose if you really have forgotten, then you’d be less than adequate for what I had in mind, Mittens.”

Before she could make even a single, a firm hand dove for her’s.

“Now, hold on just a second, Keys!”

Every instinct in Mao Mao’s muddled brain was pleading for him to drop it. He knew she was goading him, he _knew_ it. He had developed a sixth sense precisely for moments like these when she did. Falling for her trap would leave him caught in a situation with his pants down.

“I never said I’d forgotten…everything.”

“Actually, you did.”

“Well I didn’t, alright?!” He snapped. She smirked wryly. “But in the case that those memories of yours _did_ happen, I’d say that, _theoretically_, I’m not at all the same person I was back then.”

“Oh?” Tanya stared through half-lidded eyes. “Then you wouldn’t mind giving me a demonstration?”

This was his last chance. The point of no return. He could be free from whatever madness she had in store for him and be spared of the embarrassment to come. All he had to do was decline. Make up an excuse. Say that he still had more places to patrol. He had to check if Pinky was stuck in a drainpipe again. _Anything_.

“No I…w-wouldn’t mind.”

\--

Somewhere, Mao Mao’s ancestors were frowning down at him, in disgrace.

“Ooh! Back to _your_ place? How gentlemanly!” Tanya teased. “I would’ve thought we’d have done it back in the alleyways.”

Mao Mao’s spine tingled uncomfortably from that sentence. “Haven’t you heard of public indecency?! If we’re…_doing_ this, then we don’t do it public!”

Tanya scoffed. “Oh please, Mittens. Live a little! After all, I’m pretty sure none of these Sweetie Pies can stay up past 9 PM.”

Mao Mao didn’t know why he shot her such a sour look. “Yeah well, regardless. My house, my rules.”

“Speaking of that, don’t you have two other roommates? I recall seeing a triple bunk bed when I was looking to collect the big one’s bounty.” Her gaze turned sly. “Unless…you were looking for something more daring?”

“No! Wh-no! Just…” Mao Mao _really_ didn’t want to think about the idea of his friends catching them doing whatever it was he was about to regret. He did, however, remember that Badgerclops was Badgerclops. A nuclear explosion couldn’t get him to budge, especially at this time of night. Adorabat was fairly similar, while not the same heavy sleeper as the former, he could at least rely on youth like her to sleep for quite a while. “So long as we’re quiet.”

“Oh, I can keep quiet.” Tanya placed a firm hand on his shoulder, leading him over to the couch. “You, I’m not so sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Mao Mao hissed.

“Well my memory seems to recall a few utterances along the lines of-“ Mao Mao’s eyes widened as he was suddenly staring at himself, shorter and more wide-eyed with his trademark red exchanged for a more muted green. “_Oh, Tanya! Ohhh ohhhhh! Tanya, you’re so-_“

Even now, she knew exactly how to get a rise out of him. He would’ve been certain that she was merely overexaggerating as she often did…if he didn’t recall it playing out exactly like that. “SHHHH SHHH SHUT UP SHUT UP!!” She used his face to offer one more playful look before reverting back.

“Aw come on Mittens, at least give me a chuckle.”

He gave her a grumble instead. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Fine, fine since you don’t feel like having any fun. Sit down, I need to let the girls out.”

“Girls? What do you mean gi-“

The answer to his question came with a small puff of smoke and the sound of a transformation. In the place of her cream-colored fur were the “girls” she spoke of. Tanya smiled coyly as her partner’s jaw all but hit the floor.

“I…wh-whuh…you ha-haaaave-“

“Tits? Why _yes_ I do, Mittens. Thank you for noticing.” She added a playful bounce simply for good measure. It was such a simple change but one that immediately shifted his perception of her. They complimented her already attractive figure. Her womanly form was on display for him, far more developed since their teen years. Flustered, Mao Mao had attempted to shrink into his cape, the state of his face inadvertently causing him to blend into it.

Somehow, he managed to compel himself to speak. "...A-Are they-"

"Real? Another transformation? I'll never tell."

He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry for some inexplicable reason. "Whatever. S’ not like I wanted to know." 

She sauntered over to him, a visible sway in her hips. Mao Mao could tell she was enjoying herself; bad news for him, sure enough. The tanuki was deliberately slow in sitting next to him, maintaining perfect eye contact the entire time. It was as though she were telepathically communicating just about every obscene action she planned for them to do.

Tanya’s pretty little head propped on her arm, laying playfully on _Sofia _the sofa as though she were waiting for him to make a move. “Find out for yourself if you want.”

Mao Mao scowled, hiding the rosy tint of his cheeks before attempting to call her bluff.

"Ah! Ah!" She tutted. "Gloves."

"Seriously?!"

"Come on, lemme see kitty's wittle paws."

He always had an insecurity about his "wittle paws". Legendary heroes didn't have _wittle _paws. They had hands calloused, scarred from endless hardships and battle. His sisters didn't have wittle paws. Neither did his father. He...was working on it.

"Awww! They got even cuter!"

"They did not!"

She surprised him by tenderly planting them on her cheeks."Mmnope. Still cute."

They shared a look, his hands still caught in her palms, before a mischievous grin wrapped around Tanya’s face. Her eyes pointed downwards a few times, daring him to try and test her previous argument.

Whatever game it was she was playing, Mao Mao soon realized he needn’t be part of her little trick. "Quit being weird."

"Killjoy." Satisfied with her teasing, she decided to leave his mitts alone. He’ll come around eventually, she thought. "Ok, off with the armor."

"Fine. But the cape _stays_."

"And you call me the weird one? Just don't get your whiskers twisted if it gets dirty."

In moments, they were undressed (save for Mao Mao's cape as he insisted). Tanya was far less coy with her nudity than he was; she playfully offered him more of a show than he did her.

“You know, for someone who grew up with five sisters, you’re surprisingly jittery.”

"What's that supposed to-"

Ironically, he fell completely silent when Tanya threw both arms on his shoulders, softly cradling the back of his head. 

Mao Mao was at a loss for how to respond. Physical contact was mostly alien to him at this point. From the days he'd begun traveling on his own - two partnerships broken at that point - he'd resolved that it was a frivolity that legends had done without. Even Badgerclops couldn't coax him into a hug before being swatted off.

Then there was Tanya Keys.

For someone in the profession of bounty hunting, she was remarkably tender. Almost sweet. His brain ordered him to speak, to ask for more of this sensation he'd been starved of for so long but the words couldn't formulate.

She inched closer, her turquoise eyes not once breaking contact. 

"What's wrong, Mittens? She whispered huskily, her breath warm and comforting. Their lips were a mere inches away. “Cat got your tongue?"

“…You’re incorrigible.”

“You love it.”

He did.

And he hated himself for it.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

That was all that was said before their lips finally met. Tanya never seemed like the type for passionate displays of affection but she was always one for surprises. She softly peppered his lips with butterfly kisses, almost as though she were using some technique he hadn't experienced before. Mao Mao attempted to replicate it, their kiss eventually devolving into a competition of skill; where he lacked the same level of skill, he made up for in tenacity.

Most couples would savor the act of kissing, relaxing their bodies and shutting their eyes.

Mao Mao and Tanya Keys weren’t that type of "couple".

Ever the fighter, he escalated it into a contest of wills. Tanya was the more sensible of the two (arguably) yet she wasn't one to be one-upped. Her tongue snaked its way into his mouth, catching him off guard for the most minuscule second; more than enough to assert herself. 

They were fighting for dominance, but the need for air won out in the end.

A thin trail of saliva bridged their mouths together. They were left hot and frantic, craving each other more than they cared to admit.

Tanya’s wandering fingers trailed down his chest and stomach, admiring the lean muscle that culminated under his jet colored fur. It was no secret that Mao Mao longed for the day that he'd be lined with scars telling the tales of glorious battles. An admirable pursuit, pretty much expected given the legend seeker he was, but she would take his comforting, uncharred fluff any day.

She grew adventurous. The same tender hands that massaged his chest and stomach had ventured south.

"Oooh, you've been holding out on me, Mittens." Mao Mao choked back a growl as her palm enclosed around his manhood. "Is it me, or did you get bigger?"

"Sh-shut up..."

"I vaguely recall you not being much of a grower."

"Oh give it a rest!"

"And you were so sensitive about it!"

_Sensitive_. The word flickered a light bulb in the back of his mind. "Don't act like _you_ were any better!"

Mao Mao struck back as her guard was down. She released a small moan as she felt a digit rubbing against her nethers. He recalled her weakest spot, miraculously discovered one day during one of their trysts. Only one touch had melted her to jelly. He felt some pride in himself that he was able to remember that little fact. Thankfully, it yielded similar results even now.

"Just when I thought - _mm!_ \- you really did forget the old days."

"I...might've remembered a few things, that's all." 

Her palm still clasped around his length, Tanya's free hand joined his. Even the slightest rub sent shivers down her back. "Well so long as you're in the mood."

She guided his digits through smooth motions. Every now and then, they'd brush along her pink, swelling button and she would fight the urge to mewl. All while this went on, Tanya still committed a hand towards pleasuring him.

Neither party broke eye contact. Even now, their mutual session devolved into a battle of attrition to see who would give first; a sexual _tug-of-war_. They each needed to see the other brought to their respective mercies. 

It ended with a draw.

Mao Mao silenced a groan just as Tanya hissed a profanity. He was making a considerably risky bet on Adorabat being asleep.

They retracted their hands from each other. Naturally, Tanya made an effort to tease him, playfully licking the strands of his seed that stained her fingertips. 

"So...same time, huh?" Tanya huffed, settling back down on the sofa. Mao Mao couldn't help but sneak glances at her bouncing chest as she breathed. "Let's take five and give you a minute to...recover."

He scoffed, offended that she would even suggest such a thing. "I can keep going! I can do this all night if I have to!" In his peripheral vision, his "little trooper" twitched meagerly. "But...if _you_ need a break, then wh-who am I to stop you?"

The tanuki shot him a smirk. She missed this. While he talked a big game, she knew he did as well. Why else would they even be here, doing what they're doing?

They said nothing as time passed. No semblance of sleep had taken hold in either of them; there was too much excitement in the air. They needed to see where the events would take them next.

“How ‘bout it, Mittens?” Tanya’s tone was tinged with provocation. “Down for more? Or do ‘legendary heroes’ not like to have fun either?”

Mao Mao scowled. “You’re making fun of me aren’t you?”

“Maybe. What’cha gonna do about it?”

There was a subtle gleam in his eye that went unnoticed by her. “Well, since you _asked_,”

Before she had a chance to appreciate how husky he sounded just now, Tanya was soon flipped into a downward-facing pose. “Oh! Well, this is…unexpected.” She eyed him eagerly from over her shoulder. It had only just occurred to her that this was the first she’d seen of Mao Mao being dominant.

Why did it take her until now to realize she _loved _seeing him smolder like that?

Tanya could’ve easily snuck out of the little arm hold he was doing to her but she had no intention to. Her bushy tail playfully swished in his face as she presented her behind.

She stared him right in the eye when she saw him aligning himself with her entrance. Mao Mao’s _wittle_ paw skimmed down her supple flesh, spreading her entrance with his thumb. It was a miracle that she hadn’t drawn any blood from how intensely she bit her lip.

A solid length had breached past her walls. Sex wasn’t a new sensation for her. Sex with _Mao Mao_, on the other hand, was a wholly new experience in itself. It wasn’t as if he was particularly experienced in any way. Given his penchant for being headstrong and stubborn, Tanya doubted he had much interest in sex, to begin with. The real joy came from his pent up frustrations, now given an effective outlet for release.

Mao Mao was pounding into her slick folds. Not pumping, not even thrusting. _Pounding_. He sent shockwaves down her spine with each movement. She was still being “restrained” but that seemed to make her even wetter than she already was.

“You really know how to drive me insane, Keys.”

She would’ve gone into excruciating detail of how sexy he sounded if there wasn’t a guarantee that it’d swell his head further. “Flattery – _aahn! _– will…get you nowhere.”

For a while, there was nothing but the loud, wet sounds of flesh slapping against each other, complimented only by the couple’s hushed moans. Mao Mao was relentless in his frustrations. It felt satisfying to finally have Tanya Keys, always the one the get under his skin, at his mercy beneath him.

Mao Mao leaned in against her back, allowing his free hand to travel from her tender stomach to her perky breasts. Something told him that she had the wriest grin on her face as he curiously kneaded the mound. He was half tempted to use both hands if he wasn’t certain she would’ve turned the tables on him. In the back of his mind, he was ashamed to admit it. He _did _want to know how they felt.

And they were glorious.

The euphoria persisted. They kept up their pace, increasing speed by the second. Tanya would often peak over her shoulder, her haggard expression still offering a hint of a challenge. Mao Mao was steadily wearing down himself but not so much as to turn down her wordless proposal. They kept at it, shooting for one last trial of seeing who could outlast the other.

Tanya would match his movements, thrusting her rear back.

Mao Mao’s fingers toyed with her nipples.

Her tail coiled around his waist.

His teeth nibbled on her ear.

Back and forth, their warfare continued. Joyful release approached but was delayed for as long as they competed. 

"Starting to...tire out, Mittens?" Her tone ironically suggested that she wasn't too far behind.

Mao Mao didn't dignify her with a response. Getting her past the finish line was the only task on his mind. He anchored his arms to the couch - each arm on either side of her head - deciding that Tanya wouldn't be up to any of her tricks at this point.

How wrong he was.

Mao Mao always knew Tanya Keys was flexible. The true extent of it to be unknown - until now at least. Her opportunity struck just as he positioned himself above her. She turned back, now unhindered by his grip on her, and her arm hooked the back of Mao Mao's head.

His brain only had a short amount of time to register her mischievous grin before Tanya yanked him into a burning hot kiss. It stunned him, momentarily breaking his focus long enough for her legs to entwine around his hips and lock him in place.

She had turned the tables on him.

Tanya’s hips rolled until he was fully inside her as if she were settling herself into her new favorite seat. Beads of their collective juices dripped from her entrance. His eyes clenched shut as he released a moan into her mouth.

The temptress dragged him to his climax with her bare hands. Mao Mao’s lower section was _clenched_ in every sense of the word; her walls, her legs, her _tail_ kept him ensnared in her trap. He was helpless to do anything but erupt inside her folds, panting and mewling like an animal in heat. It was a savage blow to his pride, and yet in the back of his mind, he was already becoming drunk from it.

Tanya wiggled her hips to coax what little essence he had left before they both collapsed. Their faces broke apart albeit regrettably on some level. The heavy panting stopped before Tanya unceremoniously removed herself from him with an obscene sound.

She turned to him, taking advantage of his exhaustion and overall inability to look at anything but her smug grin. “Alright Mittens, I’ll admit it: you’ve learned a thing or two.”

Mao Mao made a weak groan that could've been roughly translated to "thanks".

She playfully toyed with the iconic two strands of fur that poked out from his forehead. "Y'know, I might just get a vacation spot in this little town.”

“Maybe then I’ll get to see you more...”

“What was that?”

"I-I said uhh…what’re you gonna do about the monster attacks?"

Tanya grinned. “Knowing how much of a law-abiding goody two shoes you are,” Mao Mao rolled his eyes, “I’m sure a few angry beasts won’t be that much of a problem.”

He couldn’t help but mull over the thought. At least he could keep an eye on her whenever she was around, making sure the mischievous tanuki was keeping out of trouble. Perhaps he’d even allow her to stay at their place every now and again. He knew Adorabat would appreciate her company (so long as Tanya didn’t let herself be a bad influence).

“Yeah well, the deputies here in Pure Heart do splendid work.”

She placed a chaste kiss on his nose. If he didn’t know any better, Mao Mao would’ve assumed she was trying to be romantic. “I’m sure they do, Mittens.”

They were eventually interrupted by the errant light beams leaking in through the windows.

And the sound of a door opening.

"Mao Mao?"

He hadn't moved; he didn't even breathe. His eye turned from his “partner” to his roommate. He didn't know how lucky he was that he kept his cape out of all of his undressings. "...Badgerclops." He attempted to keep an inconspicuous tone like someone who hadn't been fucking all night.

Mao Mao had already been trying to fabricate a reasonable explanation as to why both he and a certain bounty hunter were cuddling naked on the couch; which would’ve been difficult since he was the only one on the couch.

“_That sneaky little_…” In every way but literally, Mao Mao was kicking himself. He _knew_ he’d be caught in a situation with his pants down. He just didn’t think it’d be literal.

Badgerclops instinctively shooed off Adorabat despite her protests.

"Mmwhatcha doin'?"

A loaded question. Badgerclops knew exactly what Mao Mao was doing - rather he had an _idea_ of what he was doing. 

He needed to ponder his response carefully knowing that _she_ was still disguised somewhere in the vicinity of their living room. There was no way she’d be able to sneak out that fast.

Badgerclops opted to answer for him. "You uhh...gettin' busy?"

"No!" 

Mao Mao could _feel_ the grin on Badgerclops's face. And on her's.

"You sure? You’re looking a little...spent."

He wasn’t wrong. From that preceding romp, his fur was left rough and unruly to suggest that he'd been very _active_ for the past few hours. "I was not!"

Even though she was nowhere to be seen, Mao Mao was sure Tanya was enjoying the show.

“Dude, it’s alright, I totally get it. You just need some alone time. Totally cool.”

Mao Mao’s face was smeared with red. In desperation, he attempted to come up with an explanation but he was put on the spot and mentioning Tanya’s presence would’ve gone poorly for a variety of reasons.

“Look Badgerclops, you have to understand-“

“Oh and uhh when you’re done, can you just burn those cushions? I’d reeeeeeally prefer you not do your…business on _Sofia_. Kay, have fun!"

He dove back into the kitchen, already getting Adorabat out of earshot and having to brush off her questions of what “business” meant. Naturally, the cat in question was left in shock, mouth agape, and hardly able to comprehend what had just hap-

Was there always two lamps in the living room?

“…_Sofia_?”

Mao Mao’s dumbfounded look eventually melted into a glare as a very sneaky and very smug Tanya Keys appeared in a puff of smoke.

“Not. A. Word.”


End file.
